jacketfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Starve
Don't Starve is a survival video game created by the Canadian video game developer Klei Entertainment. It was released on April 23rd, 2013. Two DLC packs have been released for the game: Reign of Giants on May 1st, 2014 and Shipwrecked on December 1st, 2015. Gameplay The player starts in a randomly generated world with next to no supplies or items (excluding character-specific items). Players must collect resources from the environment to survive. The game has three gauges located underneath of the clock on the top right corner of the screen. These are Sanity (represented by a brain), Health (represented by a heart), and Hunger (represented by a stomach). Sanity slowly drains when the player is nearby the various monsters in the game world or through other means, such as eating spoiled food. Health is rather self-explanatory - it is regained through various items and if it reaches zero, the player dies. Hunger slowly drains over time and the player must eat food items to keep it up. If the player's Hunger runs out, they will begin losing health. The day/night cycle in the game is a major part of gameplay. During the day, the player can wander about freely and explore the game world with little to no worry. However, when night falls, the world turns completely black and the player is forced to make a fire or use some other source of light to stave away the blackness. If one stays in the dark for too long, the player will be attacked by an unseen monster and lose significant amounts of health. Recipes in the game are only obtained through crafting stations. Characters have a set amount of recipes available at the beginning of the game, such as campfires and axes. After building a crafting station and crafting a recipe for the first time, the player can craft that item at any time if they have the necessary materials (excluding recipes from the Ancient Crafting Station). Death in Don't Starve is permanent. When the player dies, the world is deleted and is unable to be retrieved again. Respawns are only allowed through the use of very rare items, such as Touch Stones or Meat Effigies. Characters The first character unlocked is Wilson, a gentleman scientist who was stolen away into the world of Don't Starve after speaking with a demon in his radio. He is a very default character overall, and is the most commonly used character in Jacket's playthrough. Other characters include Wolfgang, a strongman who becomes weaker as his hunger goes down and refuses to eat vegetables, Willow, a pyromaniacal girl who has a special lighter at the start and lights fires at low sanity, and WX-78, a robot who can upgrade himself through gears found in certain areas of the game. Jacket's Playthrough Jacket originally played the game semi-frequently in his early days, but has fallen out of practice as of late. He had various special episodes such as a "One Hour of Power" and episodes dedicated to certain topics such as talking about his childhood. Jacket is very inexperienced at the game but occasionally gets very lucky in his placement in the world. In the aforementioned Hour of Power episode, when playing as a new character, he spawned directly next to a very rare Door that allowed one to go into Adventure Mode (a sort of story mode for the game). He also seemed to run into Touch Stones (structures allowing for respawns at the cost of sanity) very often in earlier episodes. Return After Jacket purchased the Shipwrecked DLC and began playing again, he has expressed interest in streaming the game once more, but it is unknown when he will do so. Trivia * In every episode thus far, Jacket has interestingly played on the Reign of Giants DLC, which is noticeably harder than the normal game. It is unknown why he does this. * The Reign of Giants DLC is among Jacket's favorites for some unknown reason. * This is among one of the few games Jacket has played that was not developed by USA-based teams (Klei Entertainment is Canadian).